


I've Got Us A Little Something

by Combatboots



Series: Heda's Ass (The Clexa Anal Collection) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Biting, Dirty Talk, Extra Lexa, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Fucking, Love Bites, Lube, Marking, No Plot, Oral Sex, SO MUCH LUBE, Simultaneous Orgasm, Strap-Ons, Switching, Top Clarke, Top Lexa, clarke is such a good, first time anal fingering, those idiots are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatboots/pseuds/Combatboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is thoroughly pampered and waiting for Clarke to get back to their room. Clarke's promise to try more things has been playing on Lexa's mind and Lexa is eager to take Clarke up on that promise. She can't imagine just how much Clarke will enjoy giving Lexa what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Us A Little Something

**Author's Note:**

> Authored by 'COMBAT' and 'BOOTS'

Lexa stretches her legs out, her calves against the armrest, feet bobbing in the air. Her lanky frame is too long for the couch when she's lying like this.

She breathes deeply, enjoying the scent of her own freshly bathed and dried body. The lavender scent of her damp, curly hair, the light and refreshing mintiness of her skin. She'd spent hours in the bath, reading. Clarke isn't supposed to know that Lexa takes books in the bath with her. Not when Lexa normally makes such a fuss about taking care of the precious items.

When Lexa had finally gotten out of the bath, because the water had gone cold rather than because she was bored of it, she had taken her time toweling herself off. Lexa had moisturized her skin, finished off that feeling of decadence with just a little body shimmer. She has her long black nightgown on, the one with the long slit in the side that leaves most of her right leg exposed. The one that she knows will drive Clarke wild with desire for Lexa when the Ambassador finally returns from her duties.

Lexa tries to concentrate on her book, the large hardback resting on her chest. Where Lexa had been enraptured by the tale in her bath, now the words simply will not go in, the patterns of ink make no sense. Lexa is too excited now. Her whole body thrums with the anticipation of what she wants to ask Clarke tonight. Everything she has done, all the pampering and preening, it was all for her niron’s eyes. Clarke's promise from several nights past has been playing on Lexa's mind a lot. Tonight, Lexa intends to take Clarke up on that promise. Lexa gulps.

Clarke sweeps through the bedroom door with barely a good night to the guard posted outside. The meeting with the Yujleda Ambassador had gone on for far too long over such a droll, unpleasant subject. Clarke takes comfort in knowing that it had been their last meeting for a while, a slightly unconventional solution to saving the bug ridden farms having been thought up. Clarke doesn't really understand the specifics, she just knows it had something to do with Raven and miniature blasting cap explosions. Clarke trusts her genius friend to have it well covered. Now, all Clarke wants to do is to forget about beetles and bombs and Ambassadors. She wants to forget the world, but for what and who she hopes is waiting for her inside the bedroom.

Clarke isn't disappointed and when she shuts the door and spins to face the bedroom, her heart leaps and her breath catches at the sight that greets her. Lexa is draped over the couch, quite obviously freshly bathed, for her hair is still slightly damp and drying into gorgeous, tight ringlets. She's in her black nightdress and Clarke feels her pulse quicken at the generous view of Lexa's long, toned leg, visible between the slit in the fabric. She loves that nightdress on Lexa.

Clarke all but jogs over to the couch, immediately coming to stand at the armrest behind Lexa. Her hands find Lexa's bare, glittery shoulders and work firm circles into the muscles. Lexa instantly melts into the contact with a sigh.

“Hey you,” Clarke lets out, voice already gravelly for she knows exactly why Lexa is dressed as she is. Knows exactly what her lover is after.

Lexa grins at the sound of Clarke's voice and she cranes her neck back to peer up into Clarke's face. Her eyes briefly pause on their way, to admire the swells of Clarke's breasts in a tight leather jacket, before continuing on to meet sky blue.

“Hello, Clarke,” Lexa whispers out the greeting, trying not to let her excitement show in her voice, wanting to be coy. She's never as good at coy as Clarke is.

“I have to say,” Clarke says, “the fact that you'd make a burlap potato sack look amazing aside, you look absolutely stunning babe.”

Lexa feels herself flush at the compliment, her ears growing warm. She beams up at her niron. “Thank you. It was just one of those nights, you know? I wanted to feel a little pampered.”

Clarke knits her brow and squints, “Oh, is that the only reason you've made yourself look so ravishing?”

Lexa gives one of her barely there nods, lips pursing, feigning grace. “Of course. As you can see, I am quite busy reading my book.”

Clarke glances down at the book Lexa has resting on her barely covered chest. What she sees nearly makes Clarke burst into laughter, but she manages to choke her amusement back for the sake of effect. “Lex?” she prompts.

“Sha, niron?”

“Your book is upside down,” Clarke points out with a snort.

Lexa cocks an eyebrow, certain that Clarke is teasing her. But when she looks at the open page, the page she hadn't been paying any real attention to at all until now, Lexa has to laugh too. The words are indeed the wrong way round. Lexa snaps the book shut, defeated, and tucks it under the couch for another day.

“Alright, I was waiting for you,” Lexa admits and the admonishment earns her one of those beautiful, if slightly smug, grins from Clarke. Lexa reaches her arm up behind her and Clarke immediately responds, bending at the waist so that Lexa can bury her hand in Clarke's golden hair.

Clarke lowers herself further, a hand moving from Lexa's shoulder to tip Lexa's chin more and then their lips meet in a wonderfully soft, upside down kiss. In the more unfamiliar position, their usual routines become exploratory and Clarke hums as her lips latch onto Lexa's top lip. She vows right then to give it more love and attention because it's just as plump and lovely as it's counterpart.

Lexa breaks the kiss with a sigh, not wanting to keep Clarke in the awkward position for too long. She lets her hand fall from Clarke's hair so that Clarke can right herself. “I've--” Lexa starts, but she's interrupted when Clarke moves to the front of the sofa, handles Lexa's legs up and out of the way, and plonks herself onto the seat, letting Lexa rest her long limbs over Clarke's thighs. “I've got us a little something,” Lexa finishes now that Clarke is settled.

Clarke stares into Lexa's earnest eyes as she absentmindedly traces patterns on the exposed skin of Lexa's knee. “What is it?” she asks, secretly hoping it's something to do with why Lexa has made herself look totally irresistible tonight.

Lexa chews on her bottom lip, “I'll show you. Let me up.”

Clarke obliges and moves her arms out of the way. She smiles when Lexa practically jumps off of the sofa and sure enough, Lexa goes bounding over to the chest of drawers in that excitable, skipping run she has. Clarke watches from the sofa, anticipation settling low in her tummy as she watches Lexa open the bottom drawer and search inside.

Lexa finds what she's after and grabs at the glass bottle. She shuts away the stash of toys and, keeping her nerves at bay, saunters back over to the couch, hips swaying and right leg on full display. Lexa comes to a stop right in front of Clarke and when Clarke parts her legs, Lexa inches closer until her shins are against the couch. She offers the glass bottle out to Clarke with a satisfied smile.

Clarke takes the offered bottle from Lexa and observes the clear, oily liquid inside. “Lex, what--” she starts, but then she has an inkling. “Wait, is this what I think it is?” 

Unable to wait for an answer, Clarke immediately removes the stopper and pours a little bit of the contents onto her skin. The liquid is silky, cool, and it makes her fingers slide easily over one another. Clarke smiles with her tongue between her teeth. Lexa has acquired them some lube. Clarke peers up at her lover through her eyelashes, “What would you like me to do for you, my love?” she asks huskily, though inside she is all but bouncing with excitement.

Lexa holds her hand out, motioning for Clarke to take it. When she does, the lube on Clarke’s fingers slides onto her own skin and Lexa can’t help but gulp. She tries to find her words, still unused to asking for something so directly. Her first instincts always towards making sure that what she wants is also what will give Clarke the most pleasure. Lexa traces her thumb over Clarke’s slippery fingers, “I want these,” she says quietly, “We start slow. It’s new for you, and it’s been a long time for me.”

Clarke’s ears ring and her heart thuds against her ribcage at Lexa’s words. She watches Lexa’s thumb, how easily and smoothly it glides over her fingers. Clarke imagines her fingers gliding in the same way inside Lexa. She masks her own shuddering excitement the best way she knows how, with words so explicit that Lexa would never think for a minute Clarke’s tummy was turning somersaults; “Lexa, do you want my fingers in your ass? Do you want me to fuck you with them?”

Lexa feels her knees go weak when Clarke asks her questions, and she leans her shins closer against the couch, trying to keep her balance. She manages a nod, but knowing that won’t be enough for Clarke, she opens her mouth and breathes out, “Yes, Clarke,” and then, because she knows it will drive Clarke wild, “Beja.”

Arousal flares throughout Clarke’s body at hearing Lexa say please. She wrestles her hand from Lexa’s grasp and replaces the stopper loosely on the bottle, placing the lube on the floor to the side of the couch, ready for when it is needed. Clarke wraps her arms about Lexa’s waist and encourages Lexa to back up, giving Clarke enough room to stand, body flush against her lover’s. The moment Lexa’s mouth is in range, Clarke dives forward and kisses Lexa fully on the mouth, her tongue immediately pressing against Lexa’s lips. Their tongues taste one another for barely a moment before Clarke draws back, lips just touching Lexa’s.

“Your lips are amazing babe. I'm so lucky to kiss them.” Clarke rasps out, giving a hard nip to Lexa's bottom lip, “I'm going to fuck you so good Lex, I can't wait to have my fingers deep inside you.”

Lexa doesn’t have the words to respond to Clarke. Her brain is clouded with desire, focused on nothing but the feeling of Clarke’s teeth sinking into her bottom lip, of her words tickling against Lexa’s mouth, and of the wet heat pooling between Lexa’s thighs in response. Lexa crushes her lips against Clarke’s. Her hands reach up to cup Clarke’s cheeks possessively, not letting Clarke out of the kiss until Lexa is certain her lips and tongue have communicated to Clarke just how much Lexa loves hearing the things Clarke says to her.

Lexa’s hands soon grow impatient however, too eager to simply remain on Clarke’s face. Lexa sucks Clarke’s top lip into her mouth as her hands start to wander, down Clarke’s neck and shoulders, past her ribcage to her wonderful, soft sides. Greedy fingers dig into Clarke’s curves, sweep down over gorgeous hips. Then Lexa’s hands move back up, with every intention of cupping Clarke’s gorgeous tits. Lexa gives a growl of frustration when her hands reach their target however. They may look amazing in Clarke’s leather jacket, but the thick material makes it far too difficult to find a good purchase on the swells of flesh. Lexa breaks the kiss with a pout.

Lexa makes short work of the zip and pushes the jacket from Clarke's shoulders, pulling it off her arms and dropping it carelessly to the floor. Lexa grabs the hem of Clarke's shirt, raising an eyebrow, asking for Clarke's consent. Clarke nods and Lexa has it over Clarke's head and on the floor in a blink of an eye. Lexa runs her hands up Clarke's soft belly, over cloth covered tits, palming and squeezing the firm flesh there. Impatient, Lexa pulls the cups of Clarke's bra down, so those generous breasts spill out of the fabric and into Lexa's eager and waiting hands. 

Clarke moans as Lexa’s warm hands play enthusiastically with her tits. Although this evening is supposed to be about Lexa, Clarke doesn’t have it in her to get Lexa to stop what she’s doing and she gasps eagerly when Lexa captures both of her nipples in a gentle, rolling tug. Clarke figures that she needs Lexa to be totally and utterly aroused for what they are doing tonight, and she knows how much Lexa enjoys palming and kneading at her breasts, so Clarke justifies letting Lexa continue whilst she moves her own hands to her pants and works the buttons open.

Lexa feels Clarke's hands moving between them and looks into Clarke's eyes, a mischievous twinkle in her own. “Clarke, let me,” and before Clarke can answer, Lexa's hands are shooing Clarke's away. Lexa's mouth is on her tits, tongue flicking over her nipple, teeth grazing the pebbled peaks. With her hands relieved of their duty, long delicate fingers drag the zipper of Clarke's jeans down ever so slowly, driving Clarke mad with impatience. 

Lexa has to feel a little proud at her multitasking, especially when her mind is so lust addled. She becomes increasingly aware of the deep, throbbing ache between her legs, and Lexa’s mouth only becomes more insistent in response, her lips sucking hard against Clarke’s nipple, before Lexa lets her teeth capture the peak in an almost gentle bite. She releases the reddened nipple with a pop when her hands can’t reach any further and Lexa immediately drops to her knees. She locates the zip on one of Clarke’s ankle boots, drags it down ever so slowly, peering up at Clarke with adoring, lust filled eyes as she removes the boot and then the sock underneath, making sure her fingers lightly tickle Clarke’s cute little feet. She grins at Clarke’s impatient frown and makes quicker work of the other foot, Clarke’s impatience rubbing off on her. At last, there is nothing preventing Clarke’s pants from coming off and Lexa drags them down to Clarke’s ankles and helps Clarke to step out of them. When her hands raise to grab at the hem of Clarke’s undershorts however, Clarke grabs her eager hands tight and stops her.

“Later,” Clarke growls, “It’s my turn.”

Clarke extends a hand, pulling Lexa to her feet as soon as it's accepted. Clarke runs her hands down the silky fabric of Lexa's nightgown, over Lexa's belly, over her hips, grabbing handfuls of ass. Clarke smirks and swats Lexa's ass with her left hand, smoothing the sting with a gentle rub of her palm. 

“This is mine,” Clarke growls, smacking Lexa's ass again, pulling Lexa flush against her. “I'm going to make you feel so good babe, you're going to be begging for it.”

Lexa shudders at Clarke's promise and watches through wide eyes as Clarke falls to her knees, gasping when she feels Clarke's hands on her legs. 

Clarke caresses from ankle to knee, pushing up the fabric of Lexa's nightgown as she does. Clarke tickles the backs of Lexa's knees, then pushes the fabric up higher, exposing tan and muscular thighs and the barest hint of dark brown curls between them. Clarke rakes her nails down the backs of those thighs, hard enough to leave a mark, hard enough to earn a hiss from Lexa. At the same time, she brings her mouth to the front of Lexa's right leg, biting the firm muscle there, sucking a bruise into Lexa's thigh, leaving teeth marks in her wake. 

Lexa moans at the sensation, and feels her knees buckle ever so slightly. Clarke smirks against Lexa's thigh, “Do you like that Lexa? Do you like my mouth on you, biting you? Marking you?”

“Shaaaa--” is all Lexa manages to say in reply before her words are swallowed by another low moan as Clarke’s teeth sink into her hip, Clarke’s hands edging Lexa’s nightgown ever upwards. Lexa hisses at the sting of Clarke’s teeth, the feeling of Clarke’s mouth sucking another love bite to the surface of Lexa’s skin, claiming Lexa as hers. Lexa almost whines in sorrow when Clarke’s mouth leaves her flesh.

“Where else, Lexa? Tell me where you want me to mark you,” Clarke rasps out, encouraging Lexa to talk to her, hoping that it will make it easier for Lexa to tell Clarke exactly what she needs later, when Clarke finally has her on all fours on the couch, spread open and begging for Clarke’s fingers in her ass. Clarke feels herself throb with the reminder of where this wonderful foreplay is heading.

Lexa swallows hard, she wants Clarke everywhere, wants to be marked so everyone knows to whom she belongs, “My stomach,” Lexa croaks, “My breasts, my neck, beja Clarke. Mark me, make me yours.”

Clarke cannot deny such a request and gets to her feet, keeping the fabric of Lexa’s nightgown gathered around Lexa's waist. “You are overdressed for all that love, hands up babe,” Clarke whispers, grinning when Lexa’s arms practically shoot up, allowing Clarke to pull the slippery material over Lexa’s head and off her body completely. 

Clarke falls back to her knees in front of a now naked Lexa. Clarke pulls in a deep breath through her nose, inhaling the scent of Lexa’s arousal. Clarke can't help but place a little kiss atop those dark brown curls, along with a murmur of, “Fuck Lex, you smell so delicious.” Clarke raises up a bit and attaches her mouth just to the left of Lexa's belly button, sucking on the defined muscle there, biting and leaving a mark. 

Lexa buries her fingers in Clarke's blonde tresses, pulling her closer, a hissed “Sha Clarke,” tumbling from her lips. 

That task complete, Clarke is back on her feet, cupping lexa's pert, perfect boobs, rolling stiff nipples in her fingers, pulling them into even stiffer points, talking all the while. “I love your tits Lexa, the way they feel in my hands, the way they bounce ever so slightly when I fuck you. I'm going to make them bounce tonight,” Clarke promises, bringing her mouth down to the top of Lexa’s right breast, sucking and biting, marking Lexa once again, leaving undeniable evidence of how much Clarke adores Lexa, loves taking care of her every need. 

Lexa growls at the feeling of Clarke’s hot, wet mouth on her tit, her hands fisting tighter into Clarke’s golden hair. “More, niron,” she whimpers out, swept up in the feelings, “Harder.”

Clarke redoubles her efforts on Lexa's breast, sucking harder, saliva running down over Lexa’s nipple, her hand on the other breast, teasing and pulling at the nipple there. 

Lexa’s breathing is ragged, delighted at the feeling of Clarke's mouth on her, pleased at the fact that she knows there will be several marks on her chest come the morning, reminding her of her lover for the rest of the week. She feels Clarke bite down and she moans, loud and needy. The wetness between her thighs is dripping, her clit throbbing.

“Clarke, niron,” Lexa gasps out, pulling on Clarke's hair.

Clarke gives one last nip to Lexa's chest and snakes her hands around Lexa’s waist, over her ass, grabbing an ass cheek in each hand, palming and pulling at the muscles there. “Yes, my love? What do you need? Are you ready for me, for my fingers?”

Lexa sucks in a shaky breath, eyes closed and her voice desperate, “Almost, I just want a little more--” Lexa breaks off, not sure exactly what more she needs. She doesn’t need to say anything else though, Clarke knows just how to take care of her, how to make Lexa feel so wonderfully and thoroughly loved.

Clarke responds to Lexa’s words by first kissing Lexa deeply, hungrily, her teeth latching onto Lexa’s plump top lip and drawing it into her mouth, onto her tongue. When Clarke feels Lexa’s own tongue pressing against her mouth, Clarke closes her lips around it, sucking the muscle into her own mouth, tasting Lexa. The kiss grows sloppy, desperate, infinitely loving and Clarke’s hands sweep from Lexa’s ass cheeks, up over the toned plane of her back to caress Lexa’s beautiful, long neck. Clarke can feel Lexa’s pulse under her fingers and she has to break the kiss just so that she can dip her head and put her lips against Lexa’s pulse point. She doesn’t mark it like Lexa had asked, knowing that for now, the time for roughness has passed. Instead Clarke presses soft, wet kisses all over Lexa’s neck, tongue tracing the soft skin, dipping into the hollow of Lexa’s throat, earning Clarke a hum of delight from Lexa. Clarke pecks the sensitive area a little more and then she raises her head up again to stare adoringly into Lexa’s eyes, “I want to make you feel so good Lex, I want you to be ready for me. Get on the couch, my love. Let me put my mouth on you.”

Lexa trembles at Clarke’s request and she nods her consent. She steps out of Clarke’s embrace and sits down on the couch, pressing her back into the rest, getting herself comfortable on the plump cushions. She waits for Clarke to kneel before her, but instead Lexa’s breath catches in her throat as she watches Clarke finally rid herself of her underwear. Clarke starts with her bra and Lexa’s eyes devour Clarke’s beautiful tits as they are finally properly freed from the cups. Lexa stares unashamedly, knowing that Clarke adores being looked at in such a way. Like she is the most beautiful thing in existence. To Lexa, she is.

Clarke’s undershorts quickly go the same way as her bra, Clarke shimmying them down her pale, curvaceous thighs, past her wonderful, shapely calves. Lexa’s green eyes, wide with desire, rake over Clarke’s naked form, adoring every perfect, soft inch.

“You are so beautiful, niron,” Lexa husks out as her eyes fall on the golden curls between Clarke’s legs. She tears her eyes back up to Clarke’s face, “And you take such good care of me.”

Clarke smiles at the compliments as she drops to her knees, sliding between Lexa’s legs when Lexa parts them eagerly. Clarke leans down and peppers soft kisses all over Lexa’s muscular thighs, one and then the other. Then her hands grab at the firm flesh and encourage Lexa to the edge of the couch cushion. When Lexa is in position, Clarke’s mouth finds the neat brown curls on Lexa’s mound and she kisses them too, “I want to take care of you, Lex. I want to make you feel so good with me, so safe and loved.”

Clarke kisses those brown curls again, sneaking her tongue out to give Lexa’s mound a firm lick, starting just above her slit, teasing slightly. Clarke drops her mouth lower, kissing the very top of that slit, putting the smallest amount of pressure on Lexa's clit, already swollen and proud between her neat lips. Lexa's hips buck and Clarke smirks, sticking her tongue out more deliberately and lapping firmly over Lexa's lips and prominent clit, moaning at the taste of Lexa on her tongue. 

Clarke laps firm, broad strokes over Lexa’s clit, sucking it into her mouth onto the warm wetness of her tongue. Lexa clutches at Clarke's hair, loving the feeling of Clarke's mouth on her pussy, but knowing she won't last long if Clarke keeps it up. Tugging at the golden curls Lexa pulls Clarke's mouth away, panting, and speaks, “Clarke, I'm ready,” she breathes out, “Beja, your fingers in my ass, beja, Clarke, I need it.”

Clarke instantly lifts her mouth away from Lexa and rises to her feet, not wanting to keep either of them waiting. “Get yourself ready for me, Lex. On your hands and knees,” Clarke urges. She watches with increasing arousal as Lexa shifts herself on the couch until she is on all fours, gorgeous round ass thrust up in the air. Clarke wastes no time in climbing onto the couch behind Lexa, settling herself directly behind Lexa's ass, sitting on her heels as she takes in the glorious view. Clarke is desperate to touch Lexa, to love her exactly how Lexa wants her to.

Lexa is shaking with anticipation now. She lets her arms drape over the armrest, taking her weight as she waits for Clarke to be ready. A hand absentmindedly reaches up and Lexa sweeps her brown curls over one shoulder, exposing the uncomfortably hot skin of her neck to the cool air. It isn’t the cold against her neck however, but the feeling of Clarke’s nails raking over her ass cheeks that makes Lexa hiss in delight and words are tumbling out of her mouth before she can stop them, “Sha, niron. Mark me there, mark me as yours and then take what you have claimed.”

Those words earn Lexa a sharp smack from Clarke, leaving a delicious sting, but Clarke's lips soon follow, soothing the pain with her tongue, calming the angry skin. Clarke bites and sucks, determined to mark Lexa, to leave a bruise that says Lexa is hers. Clarke sinks her teeth into that firm muscle and Lexa gasps, hips bucking, a whine escaping her lips. 

“Jok, Clarke, yes,” Lexa hisses pushing her ass against Clarke's mouth. 

Clarke smirks at Lexa's desperation, pulling her mouth away, palming Lexa’s ass cheeks, spreading them wide apart to reveal her pink, puckered hole. “Lex, you look good enough to eat,” Clarke murmurs and after saying it, she can’t help but to lower her head between those generous cheeks. Clarke is tender again, pressing kisses to Lexa’s sensitive skin as she buries her face in Lexa’s ass. Clarke pauses just a moment to admire Lexa’s perfect little asshole up close, before flattening her tongue against it, licking in firm, broad strokes. Clarke moans in satisfaction against Lexa’s ass.

Lexa’s brain short circuits. Clarke is so close to where she wants her, but she's using the wrong body part. Lexa gasps as she feels Clarke's tongue press against her, seeking entrance. “Beja, Clarke, your fingers,” Lexa pleads. 

Clarke pulls her mouth away at Lexa’s request, remembering herself. She grabs the glass bottle of lube off the floor, pulling the stopper out. “I’m so excited to do this for you, my love.” Clarke says, and she means it. Clarke’s pussy is aching with arousal, her body thrumming with excitement, waiting to make Lexa fall apart, wondering if it’ll be as good as when Clarke used her mouth. “Thank you for trusting me, for helping me to make this good for you,” Clarke coos out, “Tell me what you want me to do, babe.”

Lexa sighs deeply, her heart singing with the tenderness of Clarke’s words. She chews at her lip and then she speaks, “Get me ready, Clarke. Get me ready to take your fingers. Spread the lube over me, I want your fingers teasing my asshole,” she instructs.

Clarke bites her lip as she pours a generous amount of the lube out onto her fingers. She traps the bottle between her thighs to free up her other hand and spreads Lexa’s ass cheeks. Clarke presses her fingers to the skin just above Lexa’s puckered ring and then she slides her fingertips down over the tight muscles, leaving a glistening trail of lube in her wake. Clarke’s fingers glide so wonderfully over Lexa’s crease, making sure Lexa is covered. Remembering Lexa’s last instruction, Clarke focuses her attention on Lexa’s gorgeous asshole, painting tight circles over the puckered muscles, her fingers leaving copious amounts of lube there. Clarke is completely and utterly enraptured by the sight of her fingers against Lexa’s ass and as she starts to press more firmly against the sensitive little hole, she is rewarded with a string of delighted mewls from Lexa. Clarke adores the way the pressure of her fingers makes Lexa twitch, her puckered asshole clenching and unclenching, so inviting. She teases the muscles with tight circles and makes Lexa shudder.

“You look so good babe,” Clarke says, “Fuck, you look so good with my fingers on your ass. I bet you'll look even better with my fingers in your ass”

Lexa whines at Clarke’s eagerness to please her, to give her exactly what she wants. Clarke has done so well so far, made certain that Lexa is completely and utterly ready to take her fingers. Now, it’s all Lexa wants and her hands grasp desperately at the fabric of the armrest, “Sha, Clarke. Use more lube, start working your middle finger inside of me, fill me up nice and slow,” Lexa manages, and then because she is enjoying hearing Clarke’s enthusiasm so much, “Tell me what you see, what you feel, beja.”

Clarke keeps Lexa’s cheeks spread wide with one hand whilst the other takes the bottle of lube from between her thighs. She pours the stuff directly onto Lexa’s skin now, watching as it trails down Lexa’s crease and leaves her ass shiny and ready to be fucked. Satisfied that it will be enough for now, Clarke replaces the bottle between her thighs and then she teases Lexa some more, using the middle finger of her left hand to tickle Lexa’s crease, working up to Lexa’s glistening asshole, collecting lube on the digit as it teases up to where Lexa wants it. 

Clarke keeps her finger pointed and, making sure her fingertip is totally covered in the lube, she begins to press against Lexa’s gorgeously tight ring, slowly and gently easing past the muscles. Clarke growls in satisfaction at just how easily her finger slides past the resistance of Lexa’s asshole, and then her middle finger glides smoothly inside Lexa up to the first knuckle. Clarke’s whole body shudders at the sight of her finger disappearing into Lexa’s ass, of those few seconds of resistance giving way to a wonderful glide, Lexa’s asshole gloriously tight and insistent around Clarke’s finger.

A loud, keening groan escapes Lexa's mouth as she feels Clarke's middle finger push inside her ass, working past the tight muscles of her asshole and burying half its length inside her. Lexa feels herself clench against the welcomed intrusion, the feeling of being filled sending her head spinning.

“Jok, Clarke,” Lexa mutters out, unabashed need in her croaky voice. After the initial shock of pleasure at the wonderful slide of Clarke's finger into her ass, now Lexa truly appreciates the feeling of having Clarke inside her in this way.

“You feel so good, Lex. So fucking hot and tight,” Clarke responds with wonderful, explicit words, rasping them out, “Fuck, seeing my finger slide into your ass made my clit throb so bad.”

Lexa purrs, utterly aroused by Clarke's own enjoyment of pleasuring Lexa like this. She manages a smile, “Then do it again, Clarke. Finger out and all the way back in, as deep as it will go this time,” she instructs, using Clarke's pleasure as well as her own to guide her request. If Clarke loves watching the initial push inside so much, Lexa is more than eager to oblige those desires. 

She hears Clarke mutter out another curse and then Lexa groans in pleasure as Clarke starts to pull her finger back. Already addicted to the feeling of fullness, Lexa squeezes her muscles down against Clarke's finger, making it that much more difficult for Clarke to pull out of her and the sensations against her muscles as Clarke does so that much more tantalizing. 

Clarke moans loudly at the way Lexa's ass resists against her pulling her finger back. She can't help but smile smugly at how greedy Lexa is already. The smile is wiped of Clarke’s face by an audible gasp as her middle finger slides out of Lexa's asshole, the way the tight muscles close up again totally mesmerising to see. Clarke doesn't wait and watch for long, she is too desperate to be inside Lexa again, to work Lexa up so that Clarke can fuck her like she knows Lexa is desperate to be fucked. She presses her finger past Lexa's puckered ring again, gliding it in all the way to the knuckle, moaning and cursing as Clarke watches her finger bury itself in Lexa's ass once more.

“Fuck babe, you look so good like this. I was right, you look better with my finger in your ass. So deep inside you,” Clarke gasps out. Her whole body is trembling with arousal, her pussy soaking wet. “Tell me how it feels, Lex. Do you like having my finger buried deep in your ass?”

Lexa sucks in a lung full of air, vaguely aware that Clarke has asked her a question. “Sha Clarke, I love it. I love being filled by you,” Lexa gasps. 

Clarke smirks, her eyes not leaving the finger deep in Lexa's ass. “Is that all you want? To be full? Or,” and Clarke pulls her finger halfway out, before sliding it back in, “Is there something else you want?” Clarke's question comes out husky, the erotic sight before her making it difficult for Clarke to speak. 

Lexa squeaks, music to Clarke's ears, clearly enjoy the feeling of Clarke's finger sliding inside her. “Jok, Clarke, beja,” Lexa croaks, not quite able to get the words out. 

“Please what, Lexa? What do you need?” Clarke responds, teasing evident in her tone, for she knows exactly what Lexa needs, but she wants Lexa to say it so she can be certain.

“Clarke,” Lexa whines, “fuck me. Now, beja, Clarke.”

Clarke can't resist the want in Lexa's strained voice and she obliges her lover with enthusiasm. She pulls her finger almost completely out of Lexa's ass, so that only her fingertip is left, squeezed deliciously between Lexa's tight asshole. Without prompting, Clarke uses her free hand to apply some more lube to Lexa's ass, certain that you can never use too much. She is satisfied when her attentiveness makes her finger slide into Lexa more smoothly and deliciously than ever. The loud groan of satisfaction that Lexa lets out at the slide of Clarke's finger past her puckered ring and deep inside her ass only spurs Clarke on. She retracts the finger again, glides it back in, repeating the motion in a slow but reasonably forceful rhythm, sure that Lexa can take it. Wants to take it. 

“Sha, niron,” Lexa encourages in between her moans, “Like that, fuck me like that. It feels so good. You make me feel so full.”

Clarke is so busy concentrating on watching her finger fuck Lexa's ass that she barely registers what Lexa is saying exactly, all she knows is that Lexa is enjoying what she's doing as much as Clarke is enjoying doing it. She picks up her pace just a little, obsessed with the rhythmic squeeze and relax of Lexa's ass against her finger, enamoured with how hot and tight Lexa feels around her skin. 

“Fuck, Lex, you look so good. Your ass looks so good being fucked like this. Like it was meant for my fingers,” Clarke coos. 

Lexa nods in agreement, letting out a huff of air, “Sha Clarke. It belongs to you, I belong to you and only you. Clarke,” Lexa falters a moment, unsure of how to tell Clarke what she needs, “another Clarke, another finger, stretch me out, fill me up, beja, I need it.”

At Lexa’s words Clarke uses her free hand to spread Lexa’s ass cheeks wider, contemplating adding in another finger. It doesn't seem like one will fit. “Lexa, I want to, but how, you're so tight already,” Clarke murmurs, not wanting to hurt her lover. 

Lexa fights against her greediness. She needs Clarke to know exactly what she's doing, so that both of them can continue to enjoy the experience. She sucks in a few shaky breaths as Clarke keeps up her insistent rhythm with her one buried finger. “Clarke, use your middle finger. Remember how you circled your tongue inside me. Like that with your finger, beja. I want to feel you stretching me out.”

Clarke thinks back to when she'd had her tongue buried in Lexa's ass. She realises then that the muscle is bigger than her middle finger and it makes her more confident that she can work Lexa up to taking a second digit. She slows her fucking gradually, still revelling in the sensations of moving her finger in and out of Lexa's tight ass. Eventually Clarke's finger comes to a stop, finger just slipping past the tight muscles of Lexa's asshole. She experimentally circles her finger, pushing out against the puckered muscles. The violent shudder that racks through Lexa's body, and the loud groan that comes with it, in response is amazing and Clarke knows she's got the right idea.

“Does that feel good, Lex? Do you like having your tight little asshole stretched like that? So desperate for more,” Clarke purrs out.

Lexa can't form words to respond to Clarke's questions so she just lets out a beautiful, needy moan of her niron’s name. The feeling of Clarke's finger pushing out insistently against the tight muscles of her ass makes Lexa's eyes roll to the back of her head and her face buries itself in her arms on the armrest of the couch. Lexa almost lets slip a sorry whine when she feels Clarke’s finger slip out of her completely, but when it is quickly slid back in with a fresh coating of lube, Lexa smiles widely into her arms, so happy to be taken such good care of by her niron.

Clarke continues to circle her finger just inside Lexa's asshole. She can feel Lexa's puckered ring getting more relaxed, more pliant under her ministrations and her heart thunders in her chest at feeling so thoroughly trusted by Lexa to do this. She keeps pushing out more insistently until Lexa's puckered asshole is totally responsive to the push of her fingers and now, when she dares to let her finger slip out of Lexa, she gasps in wonder as Lexa's asshole remains ever so slightly open to her, totally ready and inviting.

Clarke quickly gathers up some more lube on her middle and index finger from the copious amounts she's poured onto Lexa's crease. Once they are totally covered, she brings the two fingers to Lexa's open asshole and pushes just slightly. “Are you sure, Lex? Are you ready to be fucked?”

Lexa cannot stop herself from pushing back against Clarke's probing fingers, encouraging them to continue their progress, wanting nothing more than to be filled and fucked hard by Clarke. “Sha, Clarke. I'm ready. Beja, niron. Jok ai. Fuck my ass, I'm yours.”

As Lexa feels Clarke press her two fingers past the tightness of Lexa’s asshole, her whole world falls apart. She lets out a strangled moan of pure pleasure at the feeling of being so stretched, at the pressure against the sensitive skin, the nerve endings there set alight by Clarke’s touch. And then Clarke’s fingers push inside, Lexa’s ring pliant and willing, the lube making the digits glide ever so wonderfully. Clarke keeps pushing, insistent, until both fingers are in up to the knuckle. Lexa feels so full. With a dirty whine she squeezes down on Clarke’s fingers, greedy and desperate to make the sensations as intense as possible. Lexa’s head spins at the slight burn of being so utterly filled.

“Lexa,” Clarke stammers out her lover’s name as she watches her fingers slide past Lexa’s puckered asshole and come to a stop buried deep in Lexa’s ass. The resistance against them is amazing. “Fuck, babe, you’re so tight. You feel so good, I can feel you wrapped tight around my fingers. So ready for this,” she moans out.

Lexa can only focus on the feeling of Clarke’s fingers inside her. The constant pressure is wonderful but Lexa already wants more. Needs more. She gives another whine. “Clarke, more. Fuck me now, beja.”

Clarke quickly responds and Lexa cries out as her niron’s fingers pull back, before sliding right back in, once, twice, a third time. Lexa’s whole body shudders with each thrust, the rhythmic play of tight coiling and releasing of her tight asshole against Clarke sending spasms of pleasure through her whole being.

“Like that?” Clarke asks, “Is that what you want?”

Lexa nods vigorously into her arms, “Sha, Clarke. Fuck me like that, hard and deep. You feel so good,” she groans out.

“Where, Lex? Where do I feel so good?” Clarke prompts as her fingers quicken their pace ever so slightly.

Lexa has to work hard to respond, curses and moans of pleasure seem to be all her mouth is capable of forming at the moment. She shivers when she feels Clarke apply more lube to her crease, the cold and slippery liquid welcome on skin that feels like it’s on fire. Clarke’s fingers glide into her more easily again, more deliciously and at last, Lexa finds the words to answer Clarke’s question, “Jok. In my ass Clarke. Your fingers feel so good in my ass. Jok ai, I love this.”

Clarke smiles at Lexa’s words, though her eyes never leave the sight of her fingers thrusting in and out of Lexa’s ass, working against Lexa’s tight ring. Her whole body is trembling with arousal at the sight, at Lexa’s words. Knowing how good this feels for Lexa. Loving everything about the feeling of having Lexa’s asshole wrapped tight around her fingers. The glorious slide inside, the heat of Lexa’s ass. All of it is driving Clarke wild. She quickens her pace again, her free hand pawing at Lexa’s cheeks, keeping Lexa spread open. Clarke can’t help but to start bucking her hips in time to her thrusts, the back of her hand against her mound, putting the weight of her pelvis into the thrusts, fucking Lexa good and hard, certain that Lexa wants it like this, safe in the knowledge that Lexa will stop her if she can’t handle it. Lexa doesn’t stop her.

Lexa’s moans grow louder and louder in volume the harder Clarke fucks her. Each thrust is deliciously forceful and as Clarke promised, Lexa can feel the small swells of her breasts bounce with each thrust in. Somehow, Lexa finds the strength to pick her head up off her arms and she cranes her neck to look behind her. Her eyes go wide at the sight; Clarke bucking against her, putting her hips into fucking Lexa’s ass. Her soft body glistening with sweat, generous tits bouncing much more than Lexa’s with the force of each thrust. Clarke’s teeth biting down on her own bottom lip. Clarke doesn’t even notice Lexa is looking at her at first, her eyes are so focused on watching her work. Lexa tries to visualise what Clarke is seeing, her fingers burying themselves in Lexa’s ass over and over. The imagery causes another wonderfully loud moan. Lexa wants more still. “Jok, Clarke, you’re so good,” she groans out, “Pull my hair, Clarke, beja. Pull my hair while you fuck me in the ass.”

Clarke’s brain nearly has a meltdown at Lexa’s request but somehow she finds the mental power to do as she’s been asked. She lets go of Lexa’s ass cheek with her free hand, her nails having left marks on the swell of flesh. Clarke reaches out and captures Lexa’s gorgeous mane of curls in a tight fist, the task easier because Lexa had swept her hair over one shoulder. Clarke tugs Lexa’s hair, gently at first and then more forcefully, so that Lexa’s head cranes back and Lexa’s gorgeous, muscular back starts to arch. Clarke gives a harsher tug in time to a deep thrust in and it earns the most delicious wanting moan of delight from Lexa.

“Like that? You are so good, Lexa. Taking my fingers in your ass so deep. Letting me play with this gorgeous hair. You’re mine,” Clarke purrs out. She gives Lexa’s hair another stinging tug, “Mine.”

“Sha, Clarke. Yun, yun, yun,” Lexa chants out in time to Clarke’s thrusts until the words are swallowed by desperate moans.

With her free hand wrapped in Lexa’s curls, Clarke must rely on the strength of her thrusts to keep Lexa’s generous cheeks parted and her hips buck harder against her hand. The force provides the barest amount of friction to Clarke’s mound and she moans in pleasure, her pussy aching. She squeezes her thighs together as she fucks Lexa, trying to find more sensation. Her eyes squeeze shut at the intense pleasure, but even so it isn’t enough. She wishes she had another pair of hands so that she could keep fucking Lexa whilst pleasuring herself somehow. A hand on her freely bouncing tits or crushed between her thighs. Clarke groans as she can’t help but picture it being Lexa doing those things to her and she feels a fresh release of arousal coat her slit and cover her thighs with slickness. Clarke battles her eyes open and stares at the sight before her. One hand tugging at Lexa’s hair, making Lexa hiss and curse in delight. Her other hand pushing between Lexa’s round ass cheeks, fingers thrusting hard into Lexa’s wanting ass. It’s too much to stand and Clarke has to cave.

“Fuck Lexa, I’m so turned on. Fucking you in the ass has me so wet. I’m aching for you, Lex. Please, I need you to fuck me,” Clarke groans out as she thrusts.

“Jok,” Lexa mutters out at Clarke’s begged request, “Clarke, you can stop. I want to help you,” she croaks out. She sighs, only slightly disappointed, when Clarke completely withdraws her fingers from Lexa’s ass. But Clarke’s fucking has left a wonderful burn, the lingering thrum of having been fucked good and Lexa loves it. She stretches her back like a cat as Clarke lets go of her hair, and then Lexa climbs off of the sofa onto shaky feet. She is desperate to make sure that Clarke gets what she needs and doesn’t want to waste time. 

“Get yourself comfortable, Clarke, I won’t take long. Get ready to take me,” Lexa instructs and she lets herself enjoy the sight of a very naked Clarke shifting off of her knees, putting the lube safely by the side of the couch as she moves. Clarke repositions herself on the couch so that she is flat on her back and Lexa lets her eyes roam over Clarke's soft belly before she bounds off back to their toy drawer. Lexa can feel beautiful tenderness setting in as she walks, her asshole working itself back tight. She reaches the drawer and opens it, is quick at locating the harness and the toy she wants to use on Clarke. All the while her head is spinning, Lexa is thrilled that Clarke has enjoyed pleasuring her ass so much that Clarke is now desperate to be taken care of in turn.

Clarke settles herself on her back on the sofa, pushing a cushion under her ass to lift her hips up. She spreads herself ready, one leg draped over the back of the couch, the other hanging off of it, foot flat on the floor. Clarke gulps in anticipation, listening to Lexa’s footsteps as she moves to fetch a toy. Clarke is shaking, she is so turned on. Her hands find her own tits, start kneading the flesh, her fingers toy with her nipples and stiffen them into eager peaks, each tug and pinch sending a rush of arousal from the nerves there to the ones in her clit. Clarke is throbbing almost painfully and she wills Lexa to hurry, certain that if her lover is any longer, Clarke will just have to take matters into her own hands to soothe the ache between her legs. Mercifully, she hears Lexa’s footsteps again as Lexa returns and as Lexa makes her way to the front of the couch, Clarke gasps at the sight before her. Lexa is wearing the harness already, Clarke favourite dildo attached. The dildo is simple, treated leather over wood. No bells and whistles, just nice and thick and slightly curved, perfect for a good, hard fuck.

Lexa wordlessly clambers on top of Clarke, the sight of Clarke spread open ready and playing with her own tits making Lexa eager to fuck her. She swats Clarke’s hands off of her own breasts and Lexa uses her mouth a while instead, sucking a red mark to Clarke’s pale skin on her left tit. Lexa can feel Clarke’s heartbeat as she presses hot kisses to the wonderful globe of flesh. She switches to the other tit and draws Clarke’s nipple into her mouth, sucking it hard onto the warmth of her tongue, lapping the bud before releasing it with a wet pop. Lexa lets her tongue trail over Clarke’s flesh, from her sweat drenched cleavage all the way to the base of her neck, leaving a trail of saliva and humming at the taste of her niron’s skin. She smothers Clarke’s neck with hot, wet kisses.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, Clarke,” Lexa promises in between kisses to Clarke’s pulse point, “You have taken such good care of me and now it’s my turn.”

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke murmurs when Lexa’s teeth sink into her neck. Clarke expects she’ll have a mark there for everyone to see tomorrow, “Please, love. I need you inside me. Fuck me, Lexa.”

Lexa finally reaches Clarke’s mouth and presses her lips to Clarke’s in a bruising kiss. Clarke’s words have Lexa curious and she reaches a hand between their flush bodies, fingers immediately pressing between Clarke’s thick, ample inner lips. The copious wetness that greets Lexa makes her growl in delight, “So wet for me Clarke,” she hisses, “So ready.”

“Yes, love. Feel what fucking you in the ass has done to me. I need you,” Clarke urges.

Lexa doesn’t need any more encouragement and her hand pulls away from Clarke’s slit and finds takes a firm hold of the dildo. Lexa teases just a little, letting the head slide between Clarke’s soaked folds, before she starts to press the toy against Clarke’s entrance. She pauses, eyes fixed on Clarke’s face, and then when she sees Clarke bite her lip and nod her consent, Lexa moves forward smoothly, guiding the dildo inside Clarke in one long, slow thrust until she bottoms out, Clarke more than ready to take the thick length of the toy right away.

“Lexa!” Clarke moans her lover’s name loudly as Lexa pushes inside her, filling her up deliciously, the smooth, curved toy teasing Clarke’s inner walls perfectly as it glides inside her pussy. Clarke’s arms loop possessively around Lexa, nails immediately clawing at Lexa’s back muscles. Clarke isn’t in the mood for a slow build up, she wants it hard and fast and she wants it now. “Fuck you feel so good, I’m so full. Fuck me hard Lexa, fuck me now.”

Not one to deny her love, Lexa pulls her hips back, pulling almost all the way out of Clarke, then she thrusts back in, hard and completely, burying the dildo inside Clarke. Clarke's hands find Lexa’s hips, encouraging Lexa’s thrusting. Lexa rolls her hips again and again, fucking Clarke hard and deep, bottoming out each time. Her pace quickens, but the depth of her thrusts remain the same. Clarke's tits bounce in time with the thrusting of Lexa’s hips. 

“I love the way your tits bounce when I fuck you. Jok, you look so good when I fuck you Clarke,” Lexa grunts out between thrusts. 

Clarke digs her fingers into Lexa's hips, surely leaving imprints from her fingernails, “Shit Lexa, you feel so good inside me. So deep, so full. Kiss me Lexa, please,” Clarke gasps. 

Lexa leans down to kiss Clarke. It is messy and desperate, Lexa’s tongue is mapping Clarke's mouth, her lips sucking on Clarke's tongue, biting Clarke's lower lip. Clarke moans a filthy moan into Lexa's mouth, her own hips rolling to meet Lexa’s thrusts. 

Lexa’s hips are bucking furiously now, pounding into Clarke with abandon, the wet slap of Clarke's pussy intoxicating to her ears. Clarke's hands move from Lexa’s hips, down and behind to grab handfuls of Lexa’s ass instead. Clarke is pawing at the cheeks, kneading and spreading them, remembering how good Lexa felt around her fingers just moments ago.

“Lex, Lex,” Clarke manages to grunt out, despite the delicious feeling of Lexa’s thrusting, she wants to feel Lexa hot and tight around her fingers again, “Lexa, can I?” Clarke asks, running her finger between Lexa’s cheeks, teasing her puckered hole with ticklish circles. 

Lexa slows her hips, her head dizzy at Clarke's touch. Nodding, Lexa reaches for the lube on the floor, glad Clarke never replaced the stopper, “Sha Clarke, jok,” she mumbles, holding it ready. Clarke presents her left hand to Lexa and Lexa carefully pours some of the lube onto Clarke’s fingers, making sure they are well covered. She puts the bottle back beside the couch.

Clarke grins at their team effort. Using her right hand she spreads Lexa’s cheeks, Clarke presses her slick fingers against Lexa's asshole. Lexa moans in anticipation, head thrown back in pleasure. “Lex, one or both?” Clarke asks, not knowing how much Lexa wants, or how much Lexa can take. 

Lexa stops her movements completely, the dildo buried inside Clarke. Lexa's head is fuzzy with desire, the thought of Clarke fucking her ass while she fucks Clarke is heaven sent. “Both, beja Clarke, go slow.”

Clarke nods and locks eyes with Lexa, watching her face for signs of pain or discomfort. She presses her fingers against Lexa’s puckered little hole, pushing slowly past the tight ring of muscle there, gasping when her fingers slide in so easily, delighting in the way Lexa moans out her name and flutters her eyes shut. 

Clarke keeps her fingers still, knowing that when Lexa’s hips start moving again she will effectively be fucking herself and Clarke. “Lexa,” Clarke croaks, “fuck me. Fuck me with my fingers in your ass. Make me come, I need it.”

Lexa’s eyes snap open at Clarke's words, and her hips are thrusting again, pulling almost all the way out of Clarke and pushing in deep and hard. Clarke's fingers in Lexa's ass feel so good, and the pressure of the strap on against her clit is perfect. The two sensations together are divine. Lexa picks up her pace, causing Clarke to throw her head back in a moan. 

“Jok, Clarke, you feel so good in my ass, you look so beautiful when I fuck you,” Lexa purrs, hips continuously thrusting and rolling more exactly now, just how she knows Clarke needs it. Blissfully, it makes the pace at which she's fucking her own ass on Clarke's fingers just right too. It’s perfect.

Clarke's reply is breathless and a pitch above her normal speaking voice, “Fuck, yes, Lexa, fuck, right there, don't stop, don't you dare.”

Lexa smirks at how quickly Clarke is falling apart. Lexa reaches down between them, finding Clarke's shy little clit buried between gorgeous thick lips. Lexa presses her thumb against it, rubbing circles on it in time with her thrusts. Her long fingers splay out and paw at the softness of Clarke’s tummy.

Clarke is louder now, curses and moans falling from her mouth, “Holy shit Lex, yes, there. Fuck me Lex, fuck me. I'm so close babe,” Clarke practically shouts. 

The sight of Clarke falling apart underneath her, her breathy demands, the feel of Clarke's fingers in her ass, the pressure of the dildo against Lexa's clit, all of it has Lexa on edge too. “Clarke, niron, you feel so good. Come for me Clarke, come with me,” Lexa pleads, looking her lover in the eyes. 

Lexa thrusts again, her thumb pressing hard against Clarke's clit and Clarke tumbles, Lexa right after her. Clarke is yelping, screaming Lexa's name, and Lexa is shuddering, eyes shut, hips still, buried in Clarke's pussy. Clarke mumbles through her orgasm, incoherent rambling, but Lexa catches a “Fuck,” and a “Lex, I love you.”

Lexa grabs Clarke's chin, tilting her head up, whisperering for Clarke to open her eyes, “I love you too Clarke. So much,” Lexa whispers, riding the waves of her orgasm, trembling through to the end. 

Clarke’s fingers are still fluttering in Lexa's ass, and Lexa gasps. Quirking an eyebrow, Lexa rolls her hips slightly, silently asking Clarke if she's sure she wants to do this. 

Clarke giggles and slides her fingers out of Lexa’s ass, too sensitive for anything more. Clarke's hands find the buckles of the harness slung round Lexa’s hips, deftly undoing them, letting the straps fall away. Lexa slowly pulls the dildo out of Clarke with her hand, careful of her niron’s sensitivity and drops it to the floor to be dealt with later. 

Lexa flops on top of Clarke, kissing her soft and tender, tasting her lips and sucking on her tongue. Clarke mewls into the kiss, a kiss so gentle and loving. Lexa pulls her lips away, resting her forehead on Clarke's, “Thank you Clarke, for indulging me,” Lexa whispers, green eyes full of love and gratitude. Lexa nuzzles Clarke's nose, “Ai hod yu in, Clarke,” Lexa whispers, giving Clarke a chaste kiss, not caring that they'd already exchanged the words moments before.

Clarke smiles and pulls Lexa’s face closer, lips barely brushing, and murmurs, “Ai hod yu in seintaim, Lex,” Clarke replies with utter adoration. She smirks, “And, are you kidding me babe? It was my pleasure. Thank you for trusting me to do it.” She's kissing Lexa again as soon as the words are out of her mouth. 

Lexa hums against Clarke’s lips, loved and content. Their lips eventually part, and Lexa nuzzles Clarke's nose with her own once more, beaming as she does so. Then, Lexa shimmies down Clarke's body, her head coming to rest on Clarke’s breast, the perfect pillow. 

Clarke chuckles and tangles her fingers in Lexa's curls, rubbing her scalp. “Are you sleepy babe?” Clarke asks, amused. 

Lexa doesn't answer, but Clarke feels her nod against her chest.

“Me too,” Clarke replies with a smile, pulling the fur blanket from the back of the couch and covering them both. 

Lexa sighs at the feeling of being covered, at Clarke's hands in her hair, at the feeling of being loved. Skin to skin, on top of Clarke she feels safe and at home. She doesn't have the words to say it out loud though, so she wraps her arms around Clarke's neck and nuzzles into her chest. She falls asleep in seconds, exhausted and content. 

Clarke smirks as Lexa’s breathing evens and deepens, a sure sign that she's asleep. Clarke is content and warm, safe under Lexa’s weight. She fights the tiredness off a while, wanting to appreciate the fuzzy warmth of the afterglow for as long as she can. Her eyes eventually start to droop and they fall on the abandoned strap-on on the floor by the couch. Clarke falls asleep with a grin on her face, wondering what sort of toys Lexa might like in her ass. Questions for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no such thing as too much lube.
> 
> Or comments. We're sluts for comments.


End file.
